This invention relates to an artificial gravity generation system for human habitation in which higher gravities are simulated from within a reduced gravity environment. More particularly, it relates to an artificial gravity system for use in other than zero gravity environments, such as exist on the Moon and on planetary surfaces.
Increasing attention has been given over the history of manned space exploration to the fact that prolonged human exposure to reduced gravity or zero gravity environments results in cumulative physiological degeneration. Results from record-setting stays in orbit by Soviet astronauts have documented effects such as muscle atrophy, bone decalcification and fluid imbalances. The most widely accepted means of treating and preventing such effects is through exposure to artificial gravity.
In the literature of space exploration, including science fiction, various artificial gravity systems are described such as rotating space stations. These systems are designed for use in zero gravity and are therefore not applicable to planetary surfaces. Swinging-arm accelerators for test and conditioning of astronauts are well known, but would be impractical for use in a prolonged conditioning process taking several days, weeks or even months. Such accelerators are of limited capacity and are not designed to accommodate groups of people. Access to and from them requires stopping the rotation of the chamber, and their operation typically requires continual operator attendance and a certain element of physical danger.
Considering a projection of current space technology in the absence of the present invention, astronauts exploring a planetary surface such as Mars or the Moon would have to periodically return to orbit, enter a rotating space station or a rotating transit vehicle to maintain conditioning for Earth gravity, stay several days and finally return to the planetary surface to continue their work. The costs in time and fuel using such a procedure would quickly mount to prohibitive proportions. A need therefore exists for a facility and readily accessible means local to the planetary surface for the treatment of prolonged exposure to reduced gravity.
The invention comprises a static cylindrical containment vessel oriented vertically with respect to its axis of symmetry and a similarly oriented revolving cylindrical habitat within the vessel. Within the revolving inner habitat and attached to its sides, top and bottom are supported a number of habitation levels formed or derived from concave-up circular paraboloids, each shaped and sized in concert with the selected frequency of revolution of the habitat and the ambient vertical acceleration of the service environment so as to produce local net acceleration vectors along their upper/inner surfaces which are orthogonal to these surfaces. A target zone is defined as a band of radii along any one such living surface, taken perpendicularly from the axis of revolution, within which the local net acceleration vectors are within plus or minus ten percent in magnitude of the acceleration magnitude present in one of the target environments the facility is designed to simulate. An astronaut visiting Mars from the Earth for example, would benefit from a target zone in a facility on Mars encompassing plus and minus g/10, where g is the acceleration of gravity at the surface of the Earth. The upper/inner surfaces of the habitation levels may be configured to provide living areas for prolonged residence. Access to, from and between the habitation levels is provided by a central elevator shaft and system. The rotating habitat is supported hydraulically and caused to revolve by hydromechanical swirling applied to baffles on its bottom surface. The entire facility may be installed on the surface or below the surface of a planetary body, or elsewhere as desired for the particular application.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a gravity differential conditioning facility for groups of humans, for installation in the reduced gravity environment of a planetary body such as Mars or the Moon.
It is another object of this invention to provide a facility for gravity differential conditioning for those visiting or transitioning from any one gravitational environment to any other, natural or artificial.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide physical therapy patients, athletes or other physical trainees with a facility for enhancing or supplementing their conditioning regime or therapy in a higher gravity environment than might otherwise be available.
A further object of this invention is to serve as a unique and educational amusement apparatus.
The attainment of these and related objects may be achieved through the use of the novel facility described herein. Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the study of the following portion of the specification, the claims and the attached drawings.